User blog:Aquos rules/Episodes 16-20
These are the next episodes: The Shadow of Ingram: *FSB: Finally that turkey is defeated! *Eggman: Don't get so cocky he might come back, stronger *Aqua: Yeah I get your point *Queenie: It is so quiet without Airzel and Savage *Saber: Yeah and he won't say: ''Never call me SAVAGE '' *Kyler: But you Savvie impersonation needs work *Eggman: Even better our team is fully loaded with Blitz Dragon, Storm, Sly, Mercury Dragon, Wiltshire and Inferno *FSB: You bet our team is! *Storm: That means those insects will never win again! *Queenie: But Ingram's cards are stronger than ours and he has 1200 Gs meaning the only ones w/out a disadvantage are Storm and Dragon *Dragon: Even better we have Hellstorm to back-up me *Aqua: I don't think Ingram will have a let up this time though... *Kyler: Why is that? *Saber: Yeah c'mon spit it out *Aqua: You see... (has a flashback of episode 7) Ingram has a Titan *Saber and FSB: What?! *Queenie: This is... very bad *Kyler: I'll look it up. (Checks Baku-Meter) Fire Dreadeon Titan huh? *Ingram: Hi n00bs! *Dragon: It's you! (jumps out of ball form and punchs him) Take this idiot! *Ingram: You'll pay for that... *FSB: Ready? *All: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! *Sly: Dragon we'll combine! *(Mercury Dragon is formed) *Eggman: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DUAL WATER + DESTROY QUASAR! *Sly: Destroy! *Dragon: TIME TO DIE FILTHY INSECT! *Ingram: Slynix Clones come! NOW! ATTACHING GRAPPLE AQUA! *Chance: HURRICANE CUBE! *Storm: EXCEED + BURNING DRAGON! *Slynix Clones: ''CONE SHOOTER '' *Drako: NOW YOU WILL PAY! WAVE CURRENT! *Kyler: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DOOM BOOM! *Queenie: Now my number #1 weapon. Amenonuhoko! (slashes a Slynix in half) *Aqua: Nice one... DRAGON DEATTACH! HORN THROW EDGE ACTIVATE! *Dragon: SAY GOOD NIGHT! *Sly: Rangrock Twister... grrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! *Ingram: INGRAM SPLIT + FIRE TORNADO X! *(The real Slynix is summoned) *Slynix: Bolting Twister! *Aqua: Ok this is tough... ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRENCH! *Storm: I'll attack the real Slynix and lead the charge. BAKUGAN CHARGE! *Sly: You're going down! *FSB: ABILITY ACTIVATE! ULTIMATE THUNDER! *Queenie: Now to slice and dice! (attacks with Fragarach) *Ingram: My shadows will be unleashed soon. Soon Dreadeon Titan can be summoned *FSB: Eggman, Aqua, Kyler help out *Kyler: Ok ABILITY ACTIVATE! THUNDER BLAZER! *Eggman: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DEEP FIRE - BLOCK A! *Aqua: Come! WILTSHIRE TITAN! *(All the Slynix clones attack) *Kyler: CHANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? (He Chance and DQ are defeated) *Aqua: Oh man... *Storm: I WILL suceed! For I am THE True Ultimate Bakugan! HELL WEB! *Wiltshire Titan: I am now here to serve my masters! *FSB: Woah that's new... *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUA TRANSFORMER! *Ingram: That's it. COME FIRE DREADEON TITAN! Battle for Bridya: *Dragon: It's Dreadeon Titan! *Drako: Live Wire! *FSB: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DRAGON SLAYER! *Dreadeon Titan: I HATE PEACE! WAR ROCKS MY ASS! *Ingram: EPIC BLAZER! *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! SHAMBALLA WAVE + WIND - BLOCK A! *Eggman: C'mon Sly!!! *Sly: Say good night!!!!!!!!!!! *Dragon: Goodbye Dreadeon Titan! *All Slyixes: MEGA LASER! *Storm: YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!! *(All Slynixes are defeated) *Slynix: Ok my clones were weak... BOLTING TWISTER! *Dragon: Come on Sly don't fail me now! (Sly deattaches and is defeated) *Aqua: Eggman, Sly?! oh man... *Saber: ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQ... *Dreadeon Titan: DRAGON CRUSHER! *Drako: Sorry Saber..... *Saber: Defeat it! (loses) *FSB: Ok Aqua it's down to us... ABILITY ACTIVATE! ULTIMATE THUNDER! *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! SHAMBALLA WAVE + MEGA BLITZ! *Ingram: Pathetic! FUSION REFLECTOR!!!!!!!!!!! *Dragon: I think we need a Mobile Assult... *Aqua: MOBILE ASSULT VEICHLE LAUNCH! *Dragon: My Jakalier is awesome! *Dreadeon Titan: I will aniahllate you! *Dragon: NO I'M GONNA WIN! SHOOTING FLAMER! *FSB: ABILITY ACTIVATE! VANISHING FIRE! *Slynix: Man down... (loses) *Ingram: You'll pay (gets out Tranquilasar) MAXIMUM QUASAR! *Aqua: DEFEND WILTSHIRE WITH RIPPER SHIELD! *Wiltshire: Zen Blaster! *Wiltshire Titan: ASS YOU INGRAM! (attacks him with lasers) *Storm: CROSS FIRE! *FSB: And not to forget... ULTIMATE THUNDER! *Dreadeon Titan: FLY TRAP DREAD!!!!!!!!!!! *Aqua: C'mon. WIN IT!!!!!!!! *Dragon: That is what I planned *Ingram: YOU are the arrogant ones. INGRAM SPLIT! *Baku-Meter: ''Fire Ingram power lever X4 Gs '' *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! *FSB: ABILITY ACTIVATE! *Dragon: RAZE FLY! *Storm: CROSS FIRE! *Dreadeon Titan: BIG EXCALIBUR *Ingram: You two are so persisent! I HATE PERSISTANCE! Attaching Grapple Aqua *(Wiltshire and Wiltshire Titan are defeated) *Aqua: THAT'S IT! ABILITY ACTIVATE! HORN THROW EEDDGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!! *Dreadeon Titan: I'm defeated... *Ingram: CURSE YOU! TIME FOR A TRIPLE ABILITY. AQUA SCREEN! + SLASH FORCE - HAND DEMON! + ACID RAIN! *FSB: We need Shade... *Aqua: NO WAY! HE IS A STUCK UP BRAT WHO LICKS HIS OWN EYES AND HAS NO LIFE! *Dragon: Aqua. I think we failed (Storm and Dragon lose) *FSB: I lost again... *Aquos: If only I used Rubanoid... *Rubanoid: I was taking a nap. (Doses off again) the other 3 will be here soon. Category:Blog posts